


Firsts

by tadok0ro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Junkrat is trans, M/M, T for language and some canon-typical violence, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadok0ro/pseuds/tadok0ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi, can I see your face?” Junkrat asked.<br/>Roadhog huffed a laugh. “Why?”<br/>“Just cuz.” Junkrat was a horrible liar and had always been one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

One of the first things Junkrat had learned about Roadhog was not to touch his gas mask.  
  
He'd made the mistake when he'd first hired Roadhog as a bodyguard, being a bit skeptical about hiring someone that never showed his face. His attempt to take a peek at the face beneath the mask ended with his good arm gripped like a vice in Roadhog's large, meaty hand. For a moment Junkrat feared he'd need another arm replaced as the grip tightened and he squealed out an apology.  
  
That was lesson learned. It became one of the only rules in the world he felt compelled to follow.  
  
So when the desire to kiss Roadhog came about, he didn't know what to do.  
  
There was no way he could just _do it_ because surely Roadhog would be pissed and possibly snap his arm of. And there was no way he could just come out and ask because _what the fuck that's embarrassing_ and _what if Roadhog says no_. And there was no way in Junkrat's mind that the big man would initiate it because he seemed to begrudgingly accept any of Junkrat's affections. Every course of action seemed totally fucked because holy shit did he not want to piss off Roadhog.  
  
It ate away at Junkrat for a while, making his fingers itch in a way that mixing explosives didn't fix.  
  
But planning a new heist sure as hell distracted him.  
  
\----  
  
They'd just busted out of the Banco de Dorado, their haul of cash in hand, when things started to get fun.  
  
Lots of security trying to stop them, meaning lots of explosions...This was the kind of mayhem Junkrat lived for.  
  
They were almost in he clear, nearing the docks where they'd steal a getaway boat, when a stray bullet hit the knee-joint of Junkrat's mechanical leg.  
  
The joint creaked, the only warning it gave before it sent Junkrat sprawling face-first on the ground. His flailing made him drop a grenade too close to him and that was fine, too.  
  
Without missing a beat, Roadhog came back and hauled him up by the chain of his riptire. He slung Junkrat onto his back and continued on the route to the docks, Junkrat still chucking grenades and bombs in their wake.  
    
They made it to the boat without much hassle. Roadhog jumped on, making it tilt under his weight. He cut the rope holding it to the docks with his hook and they started drifting away. The people after them gathered up on the dock and continued shooting.  
  
Junkrat twisted around, still clinging onto Roadhog's back. He taunted them, sticking his tongue out at them and making various lewd gestures. Then he pulled out the detonator and laughed, watching as they suddenly scrambled to try to escape. One man was pushed into the water. Oh, what a lovely sight.  
  
The docks went up in flame, sending the pursuers arching gracefully through the air. Beautiful.  
  
He hollered and cackled, overcome with joy, still on Roadhog's back.  
  
The high wore off after long, when the fire of the docks became a small glint on the horizon and the cold, wet air seemed to snuff out the fires in his hair. He sighed and slumped against Roadhog, wrapping his arms around the big man's neck and nuzzling against the grey hair and mask straps.  
  
Roadhog jerked, setting the bags of cash and his scrap gun on the deck. He didn't move to dislodge Junkrat right away, enjoying the silence for once.  
  
"Maaaaaate," Junkrat's shrill voice came out quietly, muffled against Roadhog's skin. "They broke my leeeeeeeg."    
  
Roadhog could feel Junkrat's pout. He huffed and knelt down slowly to let Junkrat off.  
  
He slipped off of Roadhog's back, but kept his arms locked tight around his partner's neck so they were face-to-face with Junkrat hanging there like a limp noodle. He stared up at his partner with half-lidded eyes and a lazy smile on his face.  
  
"Are you getting off?" Just a touch of impatiences in Roadhog's voice.  
  
"Maybe later when I have some alone time!" Junkrat giggled.  
  
Roadhog groaned and moved to pry the rat off of him.  
  
"Oi, can I see your face?" Junkrat asked already sobered up from the terrible joke a second ago. His fingers brushed over the lower straps of the gas mask, soaking in the rare opportunity of closeness that his partner allowed.  
  
Roadhog huffed a laugh. "Why?"  
  
"Just cuz." Junkrat was a horrible liar and had always been one.  
  
"Why?" Roadhog pressed; not angry, just forceful.  
  
"Do you reeeeaalllly gotta know?" Junk rat pouted, eyes glued to the patches on Roadhog's chest piece, face red beneath the soot and grime.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine!" Junkrat made an unintelligible noise of frustration. "It'scauseIwannakissya."  
  
"What?" Roadhog's head tilted back in surprise.  
  
"I said.. CAUSE I WANNA KISS YA, YA BIG LUG!"  
  
"...Why?" This was... new. They'd long since gone beyond a professional relationship and he'd realized there was more than just friendship to it all. But they'd never done anything beyond Junkrat gravitating towards him and cuddling during the night. Roadhog didn't really do intimate things. It'd led to too many back-stabs in the past that he'd grown suspicious of them. But he could relax around Junkrat... and that was a big deal.  
  
"Do I need a reason? I just wanna!"  
  
Roadhog grunted.  
  
"Ok roight. The thing is, mate, I've wanted to for a while but I just couldn't yaknow? You almost snapped me arm off that time so  I never did anything.  And I really like and admire you, yaknow? I didn't wanna fuck it all up! I know it's prolly really fucking stupid sounding, but I like you more than just a friend and I wanted t-"  
  
Dry lips pressed against his, abruptly cutting his rambling off. It lasted only a second before Roadhog pulled back, taking in Junkrat's flabbergasted face.  
  
"That shut you up." Roadhog laughed, just as menacing as before, but Junkrat could see his smile- the gas mask pulled up to reveal that much-, his yellowed teeth, the stray flecks of grey facial hair. Perfect. "You good now?"  
  
"Again, again, again!"  
  
This time Junkrat initiated it, lifting himself up to mash their lips together with graceless enthusiasm. He was sloppy, opening his mouth and licking across Roadhog's still lips in a way that showed his lack of skill in the area.  
  
_Endearing_ , Roadhog thought. His hands moved to hold Junkrat's thin hips- shit, the kid was practically trembling-and took the lead, making slow and steady movements to wrangle in the erratic ones his partner made. Junkrat caught on and shit. He tasted like smoke and stale breath, so _Junkrat_ that it was appealing.  
  
Roadhog pulled away, a bit reluctant, but they had things to do still instead of fooling around.  
  
"Wow," Junkrat's voice cracked like he was going through a third puberty. "Why didn't we do that sooner?" He unhooked his arms from around his partner's neck and slid off the large body.

Only... he’d forgotten about his broken knee joint and collapsed to the side with a squawk.  
  
Roadhog chuckled as he fixed his mask back into place.  
  
"Oi, oi!" Junkrat hollered to get Roadhog's attention again as he unstrapped the the harness on his leg to detach the broken prosthetic. "Can we do that again sometime? Sometime soon preferably!" He massaged the muscles of his thigh and he looked at Roadhog, expectantly and excited, like a goddamn puppy.  
  
"Maybe," Roadhog said dismissively as he headed towards the wheel.  
  
Well, it wasn't a no.


End file.
